warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Exalted Weapon/@comment-32972576-20180726210502
I got playing around with Valkyr following the update after a long time of her sitting in my arsenal, gathering dust. I'd forgotten how much fun she is! I was interested in how a couple of mods, Drifting Contact and Berserker, operate now that they are potentially equippable to both the main equipped melee and the exalted weapon simultaneously. There were a number of questions I wanted to answer: - Is there any point modding both weapons with these, or do I just need one melee weapon modded to gain the benefits of the mods? Why/why not? - Does modding both weapons with the same mod magnify/double the effect of the mod? - What might be the most efficient way to mod melees for Excal/Titania/Valkyr/Wukong given my findings? After some testing (although with Valkyr only, my only caveat here), I managed to arrive at some conclusions: - Drifting Contact: both the equippable melee weapon and the exalted weapon have separate combo counters and are treated by the game separately. Modding only one of the melee weapons with this has no impact on the other weapon - the other weapon will have no boost to combo duration, not share any of the other weapon's combo counter, or have it's status chance increased. If I plan on using my exalted melee weapon a lot, Drifting Contact is the only mod which will increase combo duration and boost my damage via the counter and I need it on there, even if outside of Exalted Blade/Hysteria/etc. I'm using my equippable melee a lot too. - Berserker: in much the same way as Drifting Contact, the game tracks two separate instances of the Berserker buff. The attack speed bonus is capped at 75% and is independent of which melee weapon is used, and only the weapon(s) with Berserker equipped can utilise the bonus. For example, I can put Berserker only on the equippable melee and score critical hits to get the 75% speed bonus, but the exalted weapon will be unaffected. I also cannot have Berserker on my equippable melee only, build the speed bonus to 75% and expect the bonus to transfer over to the exalted weapon. If I plan on using Exalted Blade/Hysteria/etc. and want the attack speed bonus, I need Berserker equipped on the exalted weapon. (NB: initially I thought that the attack speed bonus was transferable between the two melee weapons, but I noticed that when I put Berserker on both weapons, built up the bonus to 75% on one then switched to the other weapon and scored a critical with that, the UI changed the Berserker icon to read 30%. Switching back to the first weapon set the UI icon back to 75%). How could I draw all this together? I would suggest that modding the exalted melee weapon with both Drifting Contact and Berserker is worth considering if the exalted weapon is going to be used extensively, to maximise damage output via its separate combo counter, to build/maintain a high attack speed and to modestly raise its status chance. These mods might be less useful if I choose to use my equippable melee option a lot and scale to a reasonable combo multiplier, or if my build does not focus around using the exalted weapon but favours the other abilities the Warframe possesses. I hope that this was useful to someone. Perhaps you might like to share your experiences/opinions? I wrote this based on what I observed and felt was correct from my perspective.